1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for translating a reciprocal motion to a rotary motion, and more particularly to an electro-mechanical transducing rotary power unit for generating a rotary motion by vibration of two or more vibration members having a phase difference therebetween.
2. Related Background Art
A vibration motor has been widely used as a rotary power unit. Because it performs electro-mechanical transducing, it produces an electromagnetic noise. Moreover, the manufacture of a coil in such motors is troublesome.